Always and Forever
by MajinSunny
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are parents to a baby boy 'Trunks'..but do to constant arguing and selfishness on BOTH ends, they break up. But their love runs deeper than they think, what can reunite them? REVISED/EDITED/BEING UPDATED! CHECK ME OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Always and Forever

"Enough! The both of you!" Mrs. Briefs hollered. Bulma never heard her mother sound so serious in her entire life. Bulma was used to seeing her mother flustered, or maybe a little agitated, but she never had seen her this… angry; it was a foreign display coming from her usually overly cheerful mother.

"Now if you two don't want to be together that's fine, and it's your own business, but you will not try to kill each other in front of my grandson!" Baby Trunks was wailing in his grandmother's arms, obviously upset over the episode in front of him. Bulma and Vegeta were standing a few feet apart from each other, glaring into each other's faces, both begging the other to give them a reason to continue the argument. Bulma rolled her eyes and took her focus from the Prince, and diverting to her mother and son.

"I never said I didn't want to be with this moron, I said I want him to step up and be a better man for his family. All he does is ignore me and Trunks, and I'm sick of it." Bulma lowered her eyes to the floor, now starting to feel overwhelmed by all of her sealed in emotions. She felt the tears filling behind her eyes; surely they would begin to spill any moment. Vegeta stood firm, refusing to take his eyes from his son's mother; arms arrogantly crossed over his chest.

"Well, Vegeta what do you think about what Bulma said to you"? Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Hn, I could care less. I will not become some puppet for her to control as Kakorott's tramp does him. I am a Prince and I will do as I please." Bulma whipped her head from the floor so she could meet his eyes once again.

"How selfish of you, I would have thought becoming a father would have made you think of someone other than yourself, HA, how foolish of me."

Vegeta smirked, "How foolish indeed. I can recall me telling you I did not wish to have any children, and when you discovered you were pregnant with that brat I told you to get rid of it". Mrs. Briefs gasped loudly in utter disbelief as she continued consoling her grandson.

"Vegeta that is an awful thing to say about your son."

"You see mom", Bulma chimed in, "I told you, he's an asshole!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were beginning to burn and swell at her attempt to maintain composure in front of Vegeta, the last thing she needed was for him to see her cry.

"As if I could care what either of you idiots think of me", Vegeta scoffed nonchalantly. Bulma was staring at Vegeta with shock and anger; surprisingly at this point she was more shocked than anything. She loved him and her son more than anything but her baby was suffering for his father's cold actions. Vegeta was not a father or a boyfriend; he was just a man she happened to live with that got her pregnant, and nothing more. He refused to show them any love or affection and he often chose to just ignore his family, as if they didn't exist to him.

Trunks was growing up miserably because all they would do was fight. Bulma was the only parent that took the time out and enjoyed teaching their one year old son how to walk and talk; she played with him, and fed him and bathed him. All Vegeta was concerned about was Trunks being old enough to begin his training. During this particular screaming match Bulma finally realized that trying with Vegeta wasn't worth it anymore, he was not making any effort to show that he wanted to marry her or be a great father to his son. If Trunks wasn't in the picture she would have definitely continued to try out of love, but the reality is that her son was more important. He didn't deserve to be brought up in such a dysfunctional family.

"Bulma? Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs is what brought Bulma back into the current reality.

"W-What?"

"Trunks is finally asleep I think you should put him down, now, before you and Vegeta start up again". Bulma reached out for her son, gently taking him into her arms when she noticed Vegeta turning to leave.

"Wait a second!" she tried to yell it as softly as possible. Much to her surprise he did stop and turn to look at her.

"What is it now woman?"

"It's over now, I'm done with this. I want you to move out of my home, and into the guest house out back." She paused waiting to see his reaction.

"Why not just ask me to leave?" he questioned, seemingly unaffected by the news.

"Because your son needs his father, I know you grew up a fucked up life, but you shouldn't take it out on him. Obviously this isn't going to work between us, so you need to stay here and try to be civil with me for our child."

"Hn. If that's how you feel. Ill stay to raise the brat, not because I want to, but as a man I will handle my responsibility as his other parent." Bulma wasn't the least bit surprised by his hardened reaction. He was always like this why would he act any different?

"Do you even care about the fact that I'm ending our relationship?" Vegeta scoffed at her question and let out a sinister chuckle.

"Woman, there never was a relationship between us. I accidently impregnated you, and that is all." He left right after that not staying to hear what she had to say, leaving Bulma in the middle of her living room with her sleeping son. She was unaware that her mother was still in the room listening to the while thing.

"Honey, are you okay, are you sure this is what you want?" Bulma gave her mother a weak smile.

"It's not what I want, but it's what's best for my son. He's not a father or a boyfriend, he's nobody." Mrs. Briefs frowned at her daughter and rubbed her back and kissed baby Trunks' forehead. Bulma watched her mother walk away and when she was out of sight she brought her gaze back upon her handsome son.

"He's nothing but my baby's daddy now, or maybe that's all he ever was" she uttered to herself. Bulma kissed her son on the cheek and proceed to her bedroom to begin packing the Saiyan's belongings. All of his shit was going to be out by the day's end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bulma laid her sleeping son into his baby blue elephant crib that was beside her bed. She released a deep sigh and looked around the bedroom that she shared with Vegeta. Their relationship was extremely different from most couples; no courting, no romance. They never announced themselves as being 'exclusive' and she knew Vegeta didn't see her as a girlfriend, or anything for that matter. Everything between them, Trunks included just happened.

Bulma thought back to their first intimate encounter. Of course nothing led up to it, it just happened. Bulma always found Vegeta attractive, he was very well built and his body was so toned, it appeared that you could possibly cut steal off of it. Not to mention his handsome face that drove every woman wild, young and old, or the fact that he was the Webster definition of a 'bad boy'. Vegeta never openly admitted to finding Bulma attractive, but she knew he took physical interest in her. She would often catch him staring at her while she tanned by her pool, something she always found hilarious.

Their very first intimate experience happened on a rainy night almost a year previous. Bulma saw a spider in her bathroom and had to beg the almighty Prince to kill it for her. After at least almost of an hour of begging, he obliged, and then Boom! The next thing she knew they were in bed together. It just happened, for no reason at all, maybe loneliness or maybe nothingness. The next day they avoided each other tried to pretend it didn't happen, and it went on that way for almost a month. Then finally one night as she was getting ready for bed Vegeta just strolled into room and kissed her. Bulma was taken back at the moment, but she always believed that that was the moment that her feelings for Vegeta began to grow. Over the next few months their 'relationship' began to blossom, he moved into her room, and they grew an undeniable bond. He shared a few deep and intimate feelings and she confided in him for almost everything. He never really responded when she talked but she knew he was paying her full attention by the way his arm would wrap around her tighter if she was in pain, or how he would pull her closer if she was scared.

Of course, after months of unprotected sex she fell pregnant, and that's where things started to fall apart. Vegeta wanted her to terminate the pregnancy and when she decided against it he began to distance himself from her. It momentarily got better, he did seem to be a tad happier upon finding out that the baby would be a boy, but it was short lived. He didn't support her through the pregnancy; never offering to massage her back when she was experiencing pain, or help create a birth plan. He didn't even act like he was going to become a father. He refused to hold her hand during the delivery, or cut the umbilical cord; instead he sat on top of the hospital the whole time acting irritated and bothered.

The first few weeks after Trunks' birth were the hardest, Bulma denied her mother's offer to stay and help her with the baby because she thought she would have Vegeta's help. She was caught off guard when she realized he wasn't going to help her to a damn thing. Trunks would be up in the middle of the night wailing, and Vegeta would just sit there, scowling, while she tended to the baby's every need on her own. It was so bad that she would even have to sit trunks in the bathroom with her while she showered because of Vegeta's lack of help.

By this time Bulma was far gone in love with Vegeta, she assumed because he lived such a hard life that it would be a hard transition, but he never got used to it. He ignored their son, and made no attempt to change or at least adapt to their new life. And so it went on like this for a long time, almost a year, which lead them to where they were now. All they did was fight, she would be in his face and he'd be in hers. They would curse each other she would throw things and he would break them. He would leave days on end sometimes weeks without saying a word to her or even trying to check up on their son. Bulma knew her heart still beat for Vegeta, but knew her son was more important. He had had enough to chances to man up and do what was right, leaving her no choice but to cut the ties. Bulma couldn't help but to think that maybe they just weren't meant to be, their whole relationship was a mistake, after all they just happened, there was never any fairytale romance involved.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted as she sensed a presence behind her, as if someone were staring at her. She slowly turned around only to see Vegeta leaning onto the frame of her door, looking arrogant as ever as he glared her down.

"I'm not done packing your things", she spoke first. He just continued to stare at her very carefully as if he were trying to read her mind or something.

"I'll bring them to the guest house when I'm done with them", she continued.

"Well I need a change of clothes right now, and at the rate you're going I won't receive my belongings until next year. I've been watching you stare into the air for five minutes", he scolded, surely it was because he felt he was superior to her.

"Hn. Well fine then, get your shit together yourself and get it out of my house, and don't you come back in here unless you asked my permission".

"Ask your permission? And who the fuck are you for me to be asking you anything?" he spat. Bulma could see the fire burning behind his eyes.

"I'm the owner of his home, that's why. You're lucky I'm even letting you stay on this property as it is", she countered.

"Really? Am I now?" Vegeta said in a condescending tone, as he began to walk towards her, stopping inches from her."Then I guess that makes you lucky because I haven't blasted your _property _to the ground then?"

"Get your shit, and leave", Bulma was getting nervous, would he do something so insane? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Bitch", he spat and knocked her aside, beginning to grab his belongings.

"And keep it down before you wake the baby", she half whispered half yelled. Of course he ignored her request, and continued to throw things around making noise. A few moments later Trunks began to cry.

"Damn it Vegeta, you woke him up".

"Well I'm not deaf, shut him up!" he commanded. Bulma picked her son up from his crib and began patting his back and kissing his cheeks.

"Hush baby, don't cry, he doesn't mean it". As Bulma was talking to her son she gave Vegeta a cold glare. Trunks just started to cry louder, at the point where it was pure screaming. Vegeta dropped his things and advanced on his son and Bulma.

"Quiet boy or I'll give you something to cry about!" Vegeta threatened.

"Vegeta! How dare you—" Bulma was cut off by the sounds of Trunks laughter. The baby was in her arms giggling and reaching up for his daddy. "I can't believe it, you got him to stop crying", Bulma continued.

"Whatever", he shrugged her off and retrieved his things from the floor. Bulma stepped closer to Vegeta trying to hand Trunks to him.

"I don't want him" Vegeta barked stepping a few paces back.

"Trunks wants you to hold him Vegeta", she frowned. Trunks managed to catch hold of his father's shirt tugging at it laughing the entire time.

"Release me brat!" Vegeta pulled his shirt back from the baby. Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled her son back towards her chest. Vegeta was on his way through the door when she called him back once more.

"Vegeta wait!" She walked towards him. Vegeta stopped and looked at the woman.

"When you want to see him, just let me know before you come please?" she asked. For a moment it was pure silence between the two until Trunks stated babbling. Vegeta looked down at his son and nodded.

"Stop giggling like a female, boy", was all he said before he turned to leave.

Vegeta dropped his things onto the bed in the guest house's bedroom. He looked around, taking in his new space. It was way smaller than the woman's room but he didn't care.

Vegeta couldn't admit to anyone that he actually did have feelings for his son's mother. He never let her know because deep down he felt that they were not supposed to be together. He tried to resist her temptation but found it impossible. She was strikingly beautiful, and he could sense that she felt the physical attraction to him as well. Vegeta began having relations with Bulma mainly because of her physical attraction, and it had been a while since the last time he was intimate with a woman. As time went on and she began opening deep thoughts up to him and trying to get him to open up his own as well, he began to feel a connection to her. He knew that he was falling for her and he opened his mind to the idea of finding a mate. She wasn't a Saiyan, but she was the next best thing. She had the exotic beauty, the fiery attitude, the determination, and the intelligence.

Things were fine between them for a while, and then she discovered her pregnancy. He didn't want her to keep it in the beginning because he knew how tedious delivering a Saiyan baby could be. She could have easily died trying to give birth, but because the woman was so hard headed and determined she continued the pregnancy. The thought of having his own biological child warmed up on him as time went by, but he couldn't help but be annoyed by her constant whining and complaining.

Vegeta didn't understand the human customs well enough at the time, he didn't know that she wanted and expected him to be there for, after all a Saiyan woman dealt with pregnancy on her own. He wasn't comfortable playing that role so he withdrew from her. She always took it as him not caring and being selfish only caring for himself. How could she just assume and expect him to just change who he was? He never once thought he would find a woman that he would want to mate, considering all the females of his species were dead, and he never in a trillion years thought about having children, he didn't even want any to be honest.

Vegeta wasn't accustomed to the human way of doing things and everything happened so suddenly he didn't know how to handle it. The woman wanted him to rub her back and feet and pick names out for the brat. He wasn't used to these things and his way of dealing with it all was distancing himself. He didn't support her throughout the birth of their son because he didn't know how; it was all overwhelming to him.

It angered him to hear Bulma bitching and moaning about how he didn't care for his son, when he did. He did love his son, but he chose not to show it. Showing affection is a sign of weakness to the prince, and he was far from weak. Vegeta knew he wouldn't baby his son, the boy was half Saiyan, and he had the blood of a warrior running through his veins. He wanted to start the child from birth with training, as his father had done with him, but she was against it. Their parenting skills and views were completely opposite, so once again he stepped back, leaving everything to her.

Because he didn't show his affection didn't mean it wasn't there. He kept a close eye on the both of them from a far, like a true warrior. It bothered him that Bulma wanted him out of her home, but everything that happened in the few hours that passed made him reflect on their whole relationship, from beginning till now. Vegeta knew he wasn't meant for her. She was a beautiful, delicate flower, and he was an ugly murderous weed. They were from two completely different spectrums of life, and it would never change. Vegeta knew that the decision she made today was the right one and the best one.

He was going to stay and train his son, as a true warrior is supposed to. He would continue to protect the child and his mother until the boy was of age, and then he would leave, simple as that. It was a mistake for them to get together n the first place and it was a mistake for them to have the child, but he was a man of honor and he decided he would accept responsibility. He still cared deeply for the woman no matter how annoying she was but the reality of it was that they were just not meant to be, it wasn't like it was some fairytale relationship anyway.

Vegeta broke from his deep thoughts and left the guest house to go to the gravity room. He wanted to blow off some steam and relieve some stress. Before he entered he looked up at his old room and he caught glimpse of the woman playing with their son. He soaked in the picture locking it into his memory and then entered the gravity room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Bulma was trying to keep Vegeta from her mind the rest of the day so she occupied herself by playing with Trunks. She loved her son so much, more than anything in the entire world. Before she had him she was selfish and careless, it never ceased to amaze her how someone so tiny could change her whole outlook on life. To her, he was perfect, he had her clear creamy skin, and her oceanic blue eyes, and he definitely inherited Vegeta's handsome looks, and strength. Their mixture of genes created lavender locks, that Vegeta couldn't stand, but she loved it. It made him unique like both of his parents were.

Bulma was interrupted from her thoughts by her sons loud crying. Bulma scooped her baby boy into her arms and popped the bottle into his mouth; she always kept one handy because he was an eater. _Just like your daddy._ As Bulma was feeding Trunks she heard her phone vibrating on the dresser beside her. Before answering she looked at the caller ID. The screen lit up and the name that scrolled across was Diane.

Diane was a good friend of Bulma's. They been friends since elementary school, but because their lives were so different they drifted apart a bit. Bulma was a scientist, and Diane was a teacher. Bulma had a son, and Diane did not. Bulma had aliens and martial arts fighters for friends, and Diane had regular human plain Joe's for friends. She still loved her dearly, but the great difference in their lives was too big to keep them stuck together like glue, as they had once been when they were young. In fact she hadn't spoken to Diane since Trunks first birthday party which was months ago.

"Diane? What's up girlie?"

"Hey Bulma what's up? It's been FOREVER, God!"

"Yeah I know", Trunks was babbling in the background.

"Aww is that my little Trunksie trying to talk? How's the baby?"

"Aww, girl he's okay, getting bigger and stronger every day, like his dad", Bulma giggled. Just the small mention of Vegeta brought everything about him swarming through her mind.

"And Vegeta?"

"Oh, ah, he's good, doing his usual." She replied.

"Well, my night class was just canceled an hour ago, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out?"

"Oh, that sounds sweet! But it's kind of late and I don't think I can get anybody to watch the baby". The thought of going out got Bulma's heart racing, she had been dying to hit the town ever since her belly went back to normal, but found it impossible to do anything with Vegeta's lack of help, and she didn't feel comfortable burdening her mother.

"Aww, Bulma come on, we haven't been out in forever, and you know a free night for me is hard to come by", Diane whined. As Bulma was contemplating what to do she heard a loud tapping at her window.

"Di, hold on a sec", Bulma brought the phone down from her ear and tucked it in her pocket. She walked over to her window to find Vegeta hovering outside.

"Well are you going to open the bloody window or do I have to break it?" he questioned rudely. He was floating outside her window arms folded across his bare chest, and a towel hanging from behind his neck. He was wearing his black spandex exercise shorts and the white Nike air forces she bought him. _Damn._ Bulma couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Woman!" his annoying voice broke her gaze.

"Alright, relax your highness" she replied as she opened her window. Vegeta floated into the room, not even bothering to put his feet on the floor.

"Damn it woman, next time take a picture, it will last you longer." He smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes at the old worn out joke._ Too bad that joke is five million years old._

"What is it Vegeta?"

"I want my boy", he simple muttered. Bulma felt like she was going to fall over. He ignored the child's presence since he had been born and now he wanted to spend time with him?

"What?" she wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"What the fuck are you deaf? I said I want my boy", he roared.

"Don't yell at me and I asked you not to swear in front of Trunks". Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and mumbled some more curse words under his breath.

"Ew, you stink", she pinched her nose.

"Well I believe that's what physical activity may cause, not like you would know anything about that", he poked her stomach.

"Don't touch me you ass- A-hole" she corrected, glancing at the lavender haired infant in her arms. Bulma knew very well she could lose a few more pounds to get back to her pre-pregnancy weight. But she couldn't believe Vegeta would hit her with a low blow like that…or maybe she could.

"I've come for the brat". He repeated again, sounding extremely agitated.

"I heard you the first time, Jesus! You never want Trunks what's the big change all of a sudden?"

"Hn. I've been told I cannot stay in this home anymore, and when I lived here I saw the brat every day. Obviously the only way I can see him now is if I come here, and last time I checked you threw a bitch fit because I did not ask you in advance." He turned his head from her. Bulma thought it over for a second. No matter how much of an asshole Vegeta was, Trunks was HIS son, he would never let harm come to him.

"Ok, you can hang with him tonight", she sang. Vegeta floated towards her reaching for the baby.

"Hey! I don't think so mister; you better go take a shower first before you touch my baby!" Vegeta gritted his teeth at her and dropped his feet to the ground causing the floor to shake a little. He turned to give her an evil glare before he stomped out the room.

"Watch it bud!" she shouted after him. She quickly reached in her pocket, and brought the phone back to her ear.

"Di, I'm sorry about the hold".

"Damn girl I was just about to hang up", laughed her friend.

"Vegeta is going to watch Trunks, what time are you going to come get me?"

"Sweet! Its 8 right now I'll be there by 10. I'll see you then sweetie".

"Alrighty", Bulma hung up the phone and swung Trunks around in her arms and hopped up and down. "Mommy's going out Trunks!"

Bulma grabbed one of Trunks rattles and brought him to the bathroom with her, placing him in the bouncer, so she could shower. She must have been in there for 10 minutes before she heard her bathroom door slamming open.

"What the hell?" She peeked her head through the shower curtain and saw Vegeta standing in the door way.

"Can't you knock?"

"Please, like I haven't seen it before". Bulma turned off the shower and reached for her towel. After wrapping herself up she stepped from the tub and picked up the bouncer that was holding Trunks. She walked by Vegeta and placed the baby on the bed, and began rummaging through her closet. All the while Vegeta was watching her with curious eyes.

"And what are you doing?" he questioned.

"It looks like I'm getting dressed." She snapped. Bulma found her item for the night. The little black dress, it would be perfect for the occasion. She stepped into her huge walk in closet and dried her skin off once more and slid into the dress. She came out from the closet to see Vegeta still string at her.

"Yes"? she spoke in a sing song voice.

"And where are you going?" he almost looked angry that she was wearing the dress.

"I'm going out with my girlfriend tonight", she replied nonchalantly.

"Dressed like that?" he asked, slowly advancing on her.

"Yes", she replied trying to make her way past him. As she was walking around Vegeta he grabbed her arm, pulling her back in front of him.

"You're not wearing panties" he growled, staring at his own reflection in her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me", she replied sarcastically pulling her arm from his grasp. Bulma made her way to her bathroom where she started applying her makeup.

"I demand that you wear something more appropriate". Vegeta commanded. Bulma let out a huge laugh.

"Vegeta, I'm a SINGLE woman, I'll wear whatever the hell I please."

"Not while you are the mother of MY son, you won't"! Bulma sucked her teeth and continued putting on her makeup. When she finished Vegeta was standing in the door frame blocking her exit.

"Excuse me, I have to finish getting dressed", she tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"I meant what I said, woman", he whispered in a deadly tone. Bulma through her hands up in frustration.

"Fine you win". He stepped aside allowing her to pass. She walked to her dresser and reached for a pair of black panties. A huge grin slid across her lips as a light bulb went off in her head. She scooted her hands over the panties and picked up the next best thing. She walked over towards Vegeta close enough for him to see her clearly, and far back enough that her sons back was facing her. Bulma held up a tiny sexy black lace thong, for the prince to see. She slowly and as sexily as she could, slid each leg in, seductively. She slid her dress up enough to expose her front to Vegeta. His face was getting redder and redder at each passing moment. She slowly pulled the thong up, and she quickly pulled her dress back down.

"Happy you highness"? She mocked. Vegeta grunted and turned away from her. Bulma laughed as she walked over to her son.

"I love you baby, mommy will see you later ok"? Baby Trunks was half asleep as she gave him a big kiss on his lips. She laid him back on the bed, and sat down and slid her black 4 ½ inch pumps on.

"What time are you going to be back, I won't be here all night with him", Vegeta said, arrogantly as ever. BEEP BEEP! Bulma and Vegeta both heard the horn of Diane's car.

"It's 10pm now, uh, I'll try to be back by midnight. The latest 1am". She said as she was gathering her purse.

"You better be back here by midnight…Or else" he threatened.

"Mmhmm", Bulma ignored his comment as she painted red lipstick on her lips.

"Okay, I'll see you boys later", she gave Vegeta a small hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran her hand across her sons chunky cheek one last time. She was halfway down the stairs when Vegeta heard Bulma shouting something about Trunks needing a bath.

Vegeta looked at his sleeping son and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that she went out like that. Surely she was trying to upset him. Vegeta realized that a romantic relationship between them would never work, but she was still the mother of his child. On Vegeta Sei, she would have been locked away from everything, only coming out to mother the child. By right, she wasn't supposed to be going anywhere without him and much less dressing like some harlot.

Vegeta was irritated that she left wearing that dress, but he did enjoy watching her in it. She looked damn good, her hips filled out the dress perfectly. He enjoyed poking fun at her extra baby weight, pissing her off was great fun for him, but in all honesty she was still beautiful to him. The extra weight meant nothing; she had a child that was supposed to happen. The Human culture was ridiculous to him. All they were obsessed with was physical looks. Vegeta could always appreciate a beautiful woman, but it wasn't as big of a deal on his planet as it was here. A warrior could always appreciate a healthy woman, not a skeleton.

Vegeta took his gaze back toward his son. He watched as the boy squinted his eyes and jerk a few times in his sleep. Vegeta had seen this too many times before, he knew what was going to happen, but he hoped this time was wrong. He held his breath hoping the child wouldn't wake up. Not even a moment later Trunks began to wail. He wanted to see his son for a few hours today yes, but he honestly didn't want to babysit him. That was a woman's job; all he was supposed to do is train him and raise him up to be man, and a warrior.

Trunks' screaming just seemed to get louder, causing Vegeta to cover his ears.

"Hush boy!" he hollered. Trunks just continued to cry, so Vegeta put his face inches from his crying sons.

"Shut up!" he screamed. Trunks instantly stopped crying as he reached out for his father's face. Trunks grabbed Vegeta's nose, scratching it in the process.

"Brat! How dare you?" Vegeta roared. He balled his fists up in a rage. He knew he couldn't hit him back…yet; he was still just an infant. Trunks just continued to laugh at his father's frustration. Vegeta let out a deep and annoyed sigh, as he thought about what he was in for… This was going to be a long night.

"Stop the damn laughing and come here", Vegeta said, picking his son up by his shirt. Trunks was hanging from his shirt dangling into the air.

"The wicked witch says you need a bath, so let's see about it".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Bulma hopped into Diane's Mazda RX8, super excited. She hadn't been out in forever, a little over a year in fact. Bulma was going to have a good night tonight, she deserved it, and she was single again! She was going to let it all loose on the dance floor.

"Hey Di", Bulma leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Bulma!" she screeched returning the gesture with a peck of her own. Bulma couldn't help but notice how great Diane looked. She looked so stress free, her skin was glowing, and she looked rejuvenated. Bulma felt a pinch in her stomach, maybe motherhood was aging her. Diane's beauty made Bulma a little self conscious but she tried to stick in the back of her mind.

"So where's that sexy Vegeta of yours?" Diane smiled slyly. Bulma chocked a little at the question, once her brain processed it. _Why on God's green Earth would Diane say something like that?_

"Uh, he's watching Trunks". Bulma couldn't help but be a little taken back. Since when was Vegeta sexy to Diane? They weren't together but that's was her baby's dad, certainly Diane didn't mean anything behind the comment, she hoped.

"So how are you guys?" Diane asked.

"Were not together anymore, I left him."

"WHAT? That fine ass man? Girl your crazy what happened?"

"It's a long story, and I really don't want to talk about it right now." Bulma snapped. Now Diane was really pissing her off. Vegeta was none of her damn business! Diane snapped her head back in shock from the assault.

"Ok, my bad". Diane put her hands up in defense. The situation was becoming extremely uncomfortable so Bulma quickly tried to change the subject.

"So what club are we heading too?"

"Vertigo", Diane replied.

"Hmm, never heard of it", Bulma confessed. _Damn I haven't been out THAT long._ Before Trunks she was a club hopper, party animal, and the nightlife was her thing. Every weekend she was out getting wasted and hosting the best of the best parties; she been to every hot spot at least a thousand times. And now she was a mom, she hadn't smoked or drank in over a year.

"It's this new club downtown, it's a hip hop spot, I hear its pretty dope", Diane sang.

"Well, I guess will find out then" Bulma replied. Diane nodded and turned up the radio, and stepped on the gas pedal. Bulma's mind wondered home for a moment. _I hope Vegeta is taking care of my baby._

Back at home Vegeta was trying to get his son ready for a bath. It was a pretty difficult task considering Trunks just wanted to play the whole time. It took Vegeta about 15 minutes just to undress the boy, and he was struggling to get him to stay in the water.

"Sit down boy!" Vegeta barked. Trunks was jumping up and down trying to avoid being in the water. Out of frustration Vegeta pinched the baby's leg.

"Ahh, that got your attention, you little pest!" Trunks stared at his father for a moment and then busted out into tears.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta took a few paces back and stared at his son in awe. He was going to lose it there is no way that he could keep up with this all night. He couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. _Exactly why I never wnted any brats!_ Just as Vegeta was about to lose all hope he felt Bulma's mother approaching.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Briefs smiled playfully. Vegeta stared at her and closed his eyes for a moment thanking the Gods that she was here.

"Shut him up woman", he commanded.

"Where's Bulma?"

"She went out obviously, or she would be the one shutting him up, don't you think?" Mrs. Briefs ignored the prince's comment and rushed to the side of the tub to get her grandson.

"Aww, baby what's the matter huh?" she lifted him from the tub and he just screamed louder. Mrs. Briefs brought Trunks to her shoulder and began patting his back, but to no avail he continued to scream. She looked at her grandsons cherry red face and noticed he was reaching out for something. When she looked up to see what it was she stared to giggle,

"Looks like he wants his daddy", she stated over the loud wailing.

"Get him to stop first", Vegeta yelled back, covering his ears.

"Take him, and I'll bet you he will stop", she reassured. She plopped Trunks into Vegeta's hands and instantly Trunks stopped crying. Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he glared at his son.

"You will not do this all night child", he growled, his finger pointed in the baby's face. Mrs. Briefs giggled at the scene before her.

"Dress him and lay him down I'm sure he will be asleep before you now it", she blew a kiss at her grandson and left the room. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tucked Trunks under his arm, heading towards Bulma's bedroom.

Bulma and Diane arrived at Vertigo around 11:15pm.

"I have to be home by 1am", Bulma told Diane.

"Yeah sure", she replied, barley paying her any attention. They both got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the club. Bulma did feel a little self conscious around all the other beautiful women that were there but once all the men stared flooding around her and Diane, they thought quickly left her mind. Bulma and Diane finally got through the river of people that were blocking them from the entrance. Diane pulled out $800, buying them 3 bottles of liquor and VIP access. Once they were inside the heat hit them like they just walked under a hair dryer. The club was on and everyone was having a spectacular time.

Bulma and Diane made their way to their special VIP table on the second floor. Bulma wasted no time, pouring herself a drink and making her way to the VIP dance floor. Bulma was a natural on the dance floor, music would take a hold of her and she would go wherever the beat took her. Bulma was swaying her hips to the beat, sipping on her drink. She finished her first drink in about 20 minutes, and soon after she got that tipsy feeling. She couldn't deny that it felt good. She was thanking the Gods that she didn't have to breast feed Trunks anymore.

Diane was in the corner with some guy, which was typical of her. She knew how Diane was when they went out and she didn't mind. She was having a party all by herself on the dance floor. Bulma's eyes were shut as she was dancing when she felt someone come behind her. She tensed up and turned around to see a very handsome guy.

"Whoa, baby relax, I just want a dance", he smiled. Bulma thought it over for a second and decided it would be harmless. She turned around and began dancing with the handsome mystery man. She felt his hands gripping her hips as she moved to the beat of the music. He began to lean into her back, and she felt his breath on her back. He was so close she could feel the bulge from his package on her backside.

"So what's your name mama?" Bulma couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"Bulma", she answered.

"That's a sexy name lady", he replied. All the while he and Bulma were still dancing closely.

"What's yours?" she asked. He slid his hands down her thighs.

"Maximillian", he replied sweetly, "but I'd prefer if you called me Max".

"Ok, Max", she flirted.

Vegeta finally got Trunks dressed. He looked at the clock and felt his heart beat with rage. 12:15am, he told her to be back by midnight. Trunks was clearly sleepy but he was trying to fight against it. Vegeta was trying to lay Trunks down in his crib so he could lie down and relax, and wait for Bulma's return. He got the boy down on the bed but as soon as he let him go he began to cry.

"What is with you boy? Are you haunted?" Vegeta groaned. _That damn woman._ Trunks was at it again with the crying to Vegeta angrily scooped him up and held him in the air analyzing him.

"You're a miserable brat", he informed him. Trunks just giggled and began babbling. Vegeta laid his back down on the floor holding Trunks in his arms, out stretched above him. He began 'benching' his son, hoping the up and down movements would keep him quiet. Of course Trunks loved it. He laughed for about five minutes before he started to lightly snore. Vegeta brought the boy to his chest so he could try and sit up without waking him. When Trunks felt the movement he began to stir, reading to cry. Vegeta quickly laid the baby back against his chest.

"Never again, do you understand me?" he spoke to his son. Trunks nuzzled his head deep into his father's shoulder. Vegeta was feeling some sort of ease at the fact that his son was finally asleep, he began to relax. The position wasn't ideal but the brat was quiet that's all that mattered. He glanced at the clock again, 2:00am. _Where is this bitch?_

Bulma and Max were dancing for what seemed to be forever. When this last song finished she reached in her purse for her cell phone.

"Oh my God", she exclaimed.

"What's' wrong", he questioned.

"It's 3:00am I have to go", she began to walk away hoping to quickly find Diane.

"The party is just getting started though" he moaned. Max looked clearly disappointed that she was leaving. For some strange reason Bulma didn't want to tell him that she had a son and his father was at home watching hi wait for her.

"I just have to go", she pulled her arm from his grasp looking for Diane. She walked around aimlessly for about 15mintutes, and couldn't locate Diane. Bulma spotted the bouncer that let them in and she asked if he'd seen her. The bouncer then explained to her that Diane left an hour ago with some 'blonde guy". Bulma was stunned; she was drunk, and stuck in a club downtown at 3:15 in the morning. Bulma clasped her head into her palms trying to think of a solution when she felt someone tap her.

"Hey Bulma", she heard.

"Max?"

"I thought you were leaving?"

"My ride left me, and I'm stuck, any I have no clue what I'm going to do." Bulma was getting nervous. She was messed up and stranded. Vegeta was going to kill her.

"I can take you", Max interrupted her thoughts. Bulma looked at him suspiciously.

He laughed at her look, "don't worry I'm not going to kidnap you, I'll get you there safely". Bulma knew she was taking a serious risk, but she didn't see any other option. She had no cash on her only her credit card, so she could catch a cab. But she did have her pocket knife and pepper spray, so if he tried anything she could attempt to protect herself.

"Ok, but I have to leave now", she spoke.

"Okay let's go". They left the club together. Bulma still felt the alcohol in her body as she was walking. He head was getting really light.

"I'm parked right here", Max spoke. He pulled out his keys and hit the alarm button for a brand new Maserati Spyder. Bulma was impressed, he clearly had money, and she wondered what he did for a living. He opened the door and helped Bulma inside. He hopped in and before e she knew it they were on the road. Between their small talk she was doing her best at directing him to her home. When they arrived Bulma looked at his car radio's clock. 4:15am. _Oh God he's going to kill me. _

"So this is it?" he looked at Bulma.

"Thank you", she hiccupped. Bulma opened the door and slid out onto her feet. Max hopped out the car and ran to her side.

"Let me walk you to your door".

"No no no it's fine I'm okay".

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive", she reassured.

"Goodnight beautiful Bulma", he smiled. Bulma smiled back and waved.

"Goodnight Maximillian", she said in a French accent. She turned around and headed toward her front door. She fumbled with the keys for a moment, before getting inside. Once she closed the door she saw the car lights disappear, signaling that Max was gone.

Bulma slid her heels off her feet, giving each foot a quick rub before she proceeded up the stairs. Bulma moved as quietly as her drunken body would allow her. She was wobbling up the steps and seeing two of everything. Once she made it to her bedroom she saw Vegeta lying on the floor with Trunks fast asleep on top of his chest. Bulma felt her heat melt at the scene before her, never had Vegeta ever done anything like this before. As she walked a little closer she noticed Trunks had Vegeta's index finger's knuckle in his mouth, maybe using it as a pacifier. Bulma was faded so the image of her son and his dad sleeping together brought tears to her eyes.

She sniffled and began walking past the two when she felt something grip her ankle, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Well, so much for midnight", Vegeta said dryly. Bulma was on her knees looking back at the prince with guilt.

"I smelt the liquor from before you came into the house, it's oozing off of you", he added. She felt his eyes burning into her as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, it's a long story". Vegeta lifted Trunks from his chest and lay hi m down on her bed. He walked up towards Bulma and brought his face close to hers. He put his nose up against her cheek and down to her shoulder, taking in her scent. The liquor made Bulma laugh at the gesture.

Vegeta angrily pulled himself back from her and grasped her by her shoulders bringing her face to his so their eyes could meet.

"I smell a male's scent on you", his eyes lowering in anger. Bulma was at a loss for words, she was under the influence and exhausted. She could only mumble and stutter, not even able to get a word out. Vegeta was infuriated, if she wasn't Trunks mother she would have had a fist in her gut at this very moment. He felt his body heating up and tried to regain his cool. He painted an evil grin on his lips.

"Hn, not like I give a fuck. That's what sluts do, after all", he said carelessly. Bulma looked at Vegeta with shock, like someone just slapped her in her face. He let go of her wrist pushing her back at the same time.

Vegeta let out a sinister laugh, one Bulma hadn't heard in a long time. "Wait until he finds out that you're all used up", he grinned.

"Used up?" Bulma repeated, sobering up through her ever growing rage.

"That's what I said…whore", he growled. Bulma brought her hand back to slap him but he knocked it away.

"Nice try", he mocked. "Go wash yourself; you will make the child gag". Bulma felt tears stinging her eyes as she tried to keep them down until Vegeta left. He turned to leave and stopped at the door, only turning his head slightly so she could hear what he was about to say loud and clear.

"And you like to call my parenting atrocious. Hm, it's a pity you were the one I knocked up, I could think of about 20 women I've had before you that would have been a million times better at mothering than you". Bulma couldn't fight anymore, the sobs were escaping her throat, and she tried to keep them low so she would wake her son, only for him to see them fighting once again. She didn't want to upset her baby boy not after the loving night he had with his father.

"You…bastard", she managed to get out between sobs. Vegeta smirked at her remark.

"Good thing I never made you my mate", he pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead. "Not that human trash like you, would ever be worthy, whores aren't fit for royalty". He left the room.

Bulma dropped herself onto her bed. She rolled to her side and wrapped her arm around her son. Vegeta never said anything that harsh to her sine they known each other. She buried her head into her pillow so her cries wouldn't wake her son. If Bulma felt that there was any chance that they would get back together, it was shot down tonight.

Vegeta walked into his room in the guest house. He punched the dresser drawer by is bed, breaking the wooden furniture apart. When he smelled the male scent on her that was it for him. She told him she was going out with a female friend and that she would be back in a few short hours. She ended up being gone all night and spending it with some random man. He didn't know why, but he felt betrayed. He knew it shouldn't bother him but he couldn't help it, he lived with her and he spent a year with her. They had a child together. Vegeta began punching holes in the walls. He growled and kicked the door off the hinges, as he exited the guest house. He stormed into the gravity room hoping beating the air would keep him from beating Bulma and the man he smelled on her, into little pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Everything around her was pitch black, and calm. Bulma felt pressure on the top of her forehead, as if something was on top of her. Slowly the audio began to creep in, very low at first but gradually getting louder and louder. It was a crying child, HER crying child; suddenly Bulma's eyes shot open bringing her out of her sleep. Trunks was sitting on top of her chest crying and rubbing his belly. Bulma reached up to lift her son off and felt the consequences to drinking instantly in the center of her skull. Her head was pulsating as if it had its own heart beat, and the pain accompanying it was excruciating. It felt like someone was cracking a sledge hammer over her head every 2 seconds.

"Oww", she moaned as she laid her head back on the pillow. Trunks still sit on top of her screaming bloody murder. Bulma's eyes were shut tight as she reached for her cell phone. She slowly lifted one lid open to peek at the time. _11:15am._ She pulled the screaming child onto her so he would be laying down on her resting his head onto her chest. She began to rigorously pat his back as she dialed her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, please tell me your home?" Bulma moaned, her skull felt like it was being crushed.

"I'm outside watering my plants dear, what's' wrong with my Trunksie"? She prodded hearing her grandson's hollers through the receiver.

"He's hungry, but my head is killing me, I've only been home a few hours", she replied.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming for him", and the line went dead. Bulma tossed her phone toward the foot of her bed as she continued to try to console her son.

"Shhhh, don't cry baby, please don't cry", she begged. Luckily a moment later Mrs. Briefs stepped through the door, racing towards her daughter, she scooped her grandson in her arms and popped a bottle in his mouth.

"There, there", she cooed as the baby began to relax. She tossed a bottle of aspirin towards Bulma and left a glass of water on her night stand. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and left with her grandson in tow. Bulma forced herself up clasping her head, she quickly grabbed to aspirin and stuffed two in her mouth, and she gulped the water down and sat for a moment. When the beating in her skull began to lighten she dragged herself to her bathroom to shower.

Once Bulma got out the shower she felt a bunch better. Her head was still aching, but she was going to be able to function through it. She went downstairs looking for her mother and son. She spotted them on the porch outside, and she almost fell over at the sights. Trunks was walking, not even, he was running!

"Oh my God", Bulma hollered as she sprung through the glass door.

"Mom! Trunks is –"

"Running", her mother finished. "I know, I sat him down there on the floor and he just got up and took a few steps, and now he's running", she giggled. Bulma ran over to her son and scooped him into her arms. She felt the motherly instincts in her as tears began to build up behind her eyes.

"You're walking sweetie", she whispered. Trunks laughed and caressed her cheek.

Seeing her son walk, instantly reminded her of the information Vegeta gave her when Trunks was born. He said that some Saiyan children developed slower than others, but once the developments became noticeable, they should expect he would advance quickly. Which made sense; he just learned how to walk and a moment after he was running.

"Da da", the phrase interrupted Bulma from her thoughts. She looked at her son quizzingly.

"Da da", he attempted again, this time Bulma's mother was standing behind her with a huge smile on her face.

"Bulma honey, he's trying to say dada", she smiled.

"I know", Bulma replied, tears falling from her eyes. He just learned how to walk and now he was talking! She couldn't believe it. She felt so proud to be Trunks' mother; Bulma could just tell that he was going to be beyond intelligent.

"Da da", Trunks laughed again, this time Bulma noticed that he was pointing to something behind her. She stepped back so she could catch a glance at what her son was pointing at. She turned to see none only then the Prince himself, he stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face… like usual.

The sight of Vegeta brought memories back from the hours previous. She and Vegeta got into a silly argument over her going out to a nightclub and drinking, and having some other man's 'scent on her'. Bulma rolled her eyes at him as her gesture of letting him know she was still infuriated from their previous encounter. Just who did he think he was talking to her like that over something so ridiculous? They weren't together, and he acted like he could care less about what she did most of the time anyways. Bulma winced a little at the memory of crying herself to sleep after Vegeta left. _Must have been the liquor. _

"Glad to see you finally woke up to take care of the brat, he had been crying for hours. But, as drunk as you were you wouldn't know". Bulma clenched her fists at Vegeta's rude remark, trying her hardest to ignore him.

"Well, if you heard him crying why didn't you get him?" she questioned through gritting teeth. Vegeta glared at her and replied with an evil smirk. He took a few steps toward Bulma and Trunks before stopping.

"Come here boy", he ordered, staring at his son. Bulma looked down at Trunks in her arms as he was struggling to get out of her grasp. She placed him down on the pavement, and stared curiously as he gained his balance instantly, as if he had been walking for years. Trunks ran towards his father arms open with a huge grin on his face screaming "DA DA", "DA DA". As Trunks neared Vegeta outstretched his arm. His index finger met with Trunks forehead stopping him in his place. Trunks stopped and stared at his father with a confused look, and then began to cry.

"Vegeta look what you did", Bulma whined, she could not take any more crying from Trunks at least not today. She began to walk toward her son when she saw Vegeta lift his other arm to stop her.

"Stop that crying boy!" he roared. Bulma thought it would only make matters worse but Trunks instantly stopped crying, and continued to stare at his warrior father. Vegeta looked at his son as if he was analyzing him, tilting his head every now and again; seemingly to be in deep thought.

"The boy will begin his training tomorrow", he stated after what felt like an hour of silence.

"WHAT?" Bulma cried. "He's only a year old!"

"His second birthday is quickly approaching is it not?" He questioned sarcastically. Bulma raised her eyebrow in curiosity; she couldn't believe Vegeta knew when Trunks birthday was. He was so agitated on the day she had him, she assumed he didn't even notice what day it was.

"Yes, but he's too small", she replied.

"He is half Saiyan woman. He now knows how to walk, and he is begging to use his speech. Now is the time he must begin his training."

"Vegeta please, he is only one. Can we come to some sort of agreement on this?" she pleaded, trying to stand her ground without causing an argument.

"Why do you insist on spoiling him woman?" he answered. _Spoiled like you?_

"I will let you train him, that's fine, but can't you wait a little bit, please?" Vegeta stared at her with a stone face for a few extra moments before replying.

"Fix the Gravity room, its fucking up again—"

"Language!" Bulma interrupted. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued.

"And keep your little boyfriend away from my kid". Bulma could feel her eyes popping out of her head.

"I don't have a boyfriend", she defended.

"Deal or not?" he roared.

"Ok, deal, deal", she replied.

"He will begin his training in two weeks".

"Two weeks? Why not a month?"

"Look, don't push your luck with me; he is destined to be a warrior, not a piece of artwork!" Vegeta scolded.

"I will not break the child woman, but I will not allow you to baby him and raise him to be weak, he is mine as well". Vegeta nudged Trunks back causing him to fall backwards on his behind. He turned to walk back to his gravity room when he stopped and looked back at Bulma once more.

"And stop letting him call me 'da da', its unfitting", and he continued on his way. Bulma stood watching the princes back shaking her head. Trunks got up and ran to his mother wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Come here darling", she scooped Trunks into her arms.

"Ignore your grouchy 'da da'" she giggled, "let's go swimming".

Vegeta made his way to the GR. He went inside and began his training regime. He dropped to the floor and began a series of countless pushups. He was so strong and fast he had to have hit 50 in a matter of seconds. As Vegeta was doing his pushups, he brought his thoughts to the argument he and Bulma got into earlier this morning. Vegeta wanted to blast himself dead in the center of his chest as he thought about how jealous he acted. Why should it matter what she did? The last thing he wanted was to seem like a weakling, and let emotions get the best of him. He was the almighty Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, the strongest warrior in the Universe.

He grunted as he thought about getting involved with the blue haired beauty in the first place. _Great move Vegeta, now you're stuck._ He hated having to see her face every day, if only he just stuck to his guns and left once the attraction began to grow. Vegeta halted his pushups as felt someone approaching. He knew it wasn't a warrior the energy level was even weaker than Bulma's. Vegeta stood up and stared at the door, waiting to see who was dumb enough to disturb him. There was a slight knocking at the door immediately followed by it being pushed open.

"Who the fuck are you?" he questioned.

Bulma and Trunks were playing in the swimming pool when her mother came out to speak to her.

"Bulma dear", she began "you have a visitor".

"A visitor, for me?" she asked as Trunks splashes a gallon of water in her face.

"Yes, he's a very handsome young man; he said his name is Maxamillion". Bulma felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know hun, he wanted to see you so I told him I would come get you". Bulma couldn't fathom what he could possibly want from her, they shared a few dances and he took her home…that's all.

"Should I send him back here?"

"NO NO!" Bulma hollered, fearing Vegeta would see him she decided going to the front door would be best. "I'm coming now; can you watch Trunks while I'm gone?" Bulma's mother nodded and walked over to the edge of the pool, sliding her feet in.

Bulma wrapped a towel quickly around her body, and squeezed some excess water from her long hair, before making her way to the front door. Bulma stopped at the door glancing in the mirror to make sure she looked decent, and opened the door.

"Hey, pretty lady". Max said as he showed off his pearly whites. Bulma felt her mouth begin to water; she didn't remember Max being this hot. Maybe she was so messed up in the club she didn't notice it. He wasn't too tall, but he was defiantly taller than Vegeta. He had this creamy caramel toned skin, and these bright hazel eyes. He was built very well, not as well as Vegeta, but in great shape none the less. Her mother was right; there was an extremely handsome man at her door.

"Oh hi, Max", she blushed. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you were ok. You were drunk last night, and you wouldn't let me see you inside." He smiled. Bulma brought her gaze to his pearly whites.

"Oh, well why didn't you call?"

"You never gave me your number, and I really did want to see you again", he answered. The color faded from his cheeks. "Were you showering?" he asked nervously. Bulma looked at him like he was crazy and remembered she was in a towel.

"Oh no, no", she laughed. "I was swimming-" _You have to tell him._ The next few milliseconds that ticked by were filled with question. She knew if she was going to continue to hang out with Max he would have to know about Trunks, but if not then there was no need to get personal. Half of her wanted to just turn him away and never see him again, but he was so nice, so sweet. "Swimming with my son", she finished. Max smiled and shook his head playfully.

"You have a kid?' he asked.

"Yes, I have a one year old son." Bulma admitted again.

"Cool I have a one year old daughter, but she lives at home with her mother, in New York".

"Oh, I see", Bulma giggled, she was relieved by his reaction. Not the answer she was expecting but it was well welcomed. Maybe it was a sign? "Well, I'm a little busy if you don't mind", she smiled.

"Oh of course, I don't want to keep you tied up any longer. But before I go may I have your number? Maybe we could go out sometime?" his voice was determined.

"You can't have mine" Bulma crossed her arms. "But I'll take yours", she added with a flirtatious voice. Max's face lit up as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Looks like you had it ready fro me", Bulma spoke.

"You caught me" Max played along. Bulma was smiling when a black car caught her eye.

"What's wrong" he asked, noticing her attention being drawn in another direction.

"Is that your car?" Bulma stared at the car confused.

"No not mine", he relied. "Looks like a Honda though".

"I know, but I don't know anyone that drives a Honda", Bulma added. Max started at her blankly. She shook her head trying to clear the confusion before she continued.

"Well I'll call you later ok?" she was speaking at a lighting fast speed. Max nodded and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on Bulma's cheek. Something Vegeta never did. Bulma felt the butterflies dance in her stomach as she watched Max leave. She wasn't actively looking for a relationship, especially since her relationship with Vegeta was so complicated, but if she was Max would definitely be number one contender.

Bulma closed her door and looked at the piece of paper with Max's phone number scribbled on it. Bulma galloped to her room and placed the paper carefully on her nightstand. She looked out her window and saw her mother and Trunks playing in the pool. She smiled to herself as she looked at the clock, "I should probably get lunch ready", she said to herself. Bulma turned to leave her room, heading towards the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Vegeta stared dully at the figure in front of him. Whoever it was seemed familiar but the bells weren't ringing. He was getting extremely irritated, and repeated his question, this time with a lot more intimidation.

"Who…the fuck…are you?" The woman sautéed closer, gently shutting the door behind her. She was a beautiful girl, the long green sundress she wore showed off her very sexy silhouette and bright eyes, and long brown hair. He couldn't help but notice it, not like she had anything on Bulma, after all nothing was screaming exotic about this woman. She stopped a few feet from the saiyan before she slid a sneaky smirk across her face.

"You don't remember me Vegeta?" she threw her hand across her chest playfully trying to seem hurt. "How rude", she giggled. As she took another step closer to him, Vegeta rolled his eyes at her.

"If you don't cut it out with these silly games, I'll force the answer out of you", he growled. Vegeta was completely confused as to who she was, and most importantly why was she here? He started to wonder if Bulma sent this woman to him, but for what, why? His thoughts were interrupted by her soft giggling. _How annoying._

"Ok, ok, relax sweetie, I'm not here to upset you, but you DO know me", she said matter of factly. The woman noticed Vegeta balling his fists into a tight ball and decided to just answer the question, the last thing she needed right now was a scene.

"It's me Diane, you know Bulma's friend? Last time we saw each other was at Bulma's baby shower for Trunks".

BAM! It hit him like a blast from Freiza. Now he remembered, it was the woman's silly little friend. He remembered the day that Bulma said she was having a 'baby shower'. To this day Vegeta wasn't sure what the hell it was, but he remembered her saying it was a human celebration of some sort for pregnant women. He wasn't taking part in it, but he had to help carry some things to the backyard for her, and that was when he first noticed the brown haired woman. She had her eyes on him like a hawk on its prey; Bulma never noticed it, perhaps because she was too interested in her festivities. Vegeta really didn't care all that much, but he knew the look she had in her eyes, he had seen it many times before from other women, Bulma included.

"What do you want?" he growled. At this point he knew Bulma didn't send her here. She came looking for him on her own, and Vegeta was no fool. He instantly put two and two together; this Diane girl was clearly up to no good. He and Bulma were never mated, but he did have a child with her. He wasn't even from Earth, and he was still unfamiliar with most of their customs but it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize this woman's intentions were not good ones.

"I think you know what I want", she replied.

"Hn." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and turned his head to the side in disgust.

"Aw, come on Vegeta, don't be like that". She was now arms length from the prince, her eyes filled with lust, and determination coming from her body.

"I want you" she purred seductively.

Bulma was now in the kitchen and she decided on the journey there she would make chicken sandwiches. All the while her mind was running with thoughts of Max. He was a decent guy from what she seen so far, and he was ok about Trunks, after all he was a father himself. Most importantly he seemed sweet; God knew Vegeta was seriously lacking in that department. There she was again, having Vegeta pop through her mind.

Bulma knew that sharing a child with him would inevitably have Vegeta in her life forever or in his eyes 17 more years. She was okay with that, but now that there was a new man interested in her, she kept finding herself comparing the two. Bulma knew that it was too early to try to start a brand new relationship, but getting to know a guy that could possibly become a boyfriend, and potentially a husband, was harmless. A wave of sadness came over her at this thought. She always said that she would marry the man she had kids with, obviously not going to happen. She couldn't lie for a while she thought she would be with Vegeta forever, she thought they would be a happy family with Trunks, and the reality of the situation stung. She would always have feelings for him, Yamcha was her first love, but Vegeta was her first True love, and the father of her precious baby boy.

Bulma completed the sandwiches. She made approximately 20, 17 for Vegeta and the other 3 would serve as one each for herself her mother and Trunks. As she set down the plate of sandwiches for her son and mother, the black car out front came back into her mind.

"Mom, who's black Honda is that out front?" she wondered out loud.

"Iunno" was all Bulma heard in response. Her mother was having a blast with Trunks not paying her too much mind. She smiled to herself at the view in front of her. She would just look into it later; she picked up the tray with the other sandwiches and looked over to the guest house she sent Vegeta to live in, and then glanced at the GR. The GR's lights were on, so she assumed that's where he probably was, she headed over to give her sons father his lunch.

"And what makes you think I want you?" Vegeta spat. He was getting more and more upset by the moment. He was missing out on valuable time he could have been using to train listening to this nut case.

Diane closed the gap between them, her breasts resting upon his chest. Some of his anger diminished, and was replaced by amusement. He hadn't had a woman so desperate for him in a long time. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at her actions.

"What's so funny baby?" she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was staring in his eyes, and the lust was oozing off her now, Vegeta instantly caught her scent. His token smirk slid across his mouth. _Some friend indeed._

Diane slowly began planting little kisses trailing from Vegeta's neck to his cheeks, using her little hands to massage the back of his neck. Vegeta leaned his head back from her.

"You say you are a friend of my son's mother?" he questioned. Vegeta took this opportunity to have a little fun. He had no intentions of sleeping with this slut, but leading her on and kicking her ass the curb would be extremely entertaining.

"Uh huh", she replied nuzzling her nose into his cheek.

"How do you think she would feel about this?"

"Fuck it, she told me she didn't want to be with you anymore. I told her it was a stupid move, but hey, one woman's trash is another woman's treasure". Diane purred in Vegeta's ear as she tugged on his arms placing them on her hips. She brought her arms back around his neck as she nibbled on the saiyan princes' earlobe.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as a silent show of disagreement in Diane's statement. He moved his eyes to the side to catch glimpse at the woman in front of him. He did have a physical attraction to her somewhat but she wasn't Bulma. The way she was touching him was bringing back memories of his and Bulma's past 'blissful sessions'.

"Hey", Diane called, trying to regain his attention. Vegeta answered her by breaking from his thoughts and looking at the woman in front of him. She smiled as she lifted one hand behind her and pulled the frail knot in her halter top. Diane's dress dropped to her feet, raveling her nude body. Before Vegeta could say anything he felt Diane's lips crash against his own. At that very moment he sensed Bulma's presence, she was extremely close. He pulled his face back from Diane's own as he pushed her back not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to mean he was serious.

"Get out!" he whispered loudly, taking another step back.

"Not so fast sweetie, I'm just getting started!" Diane giggled this time jumping into Vegeta's arms. He removed his arms from under her hoping she would fall to the floor but Diane's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. She grabbed hold of his face and dove in for another kiss. Vegeta raised his arms to her chest to push her off but it was too late. Through the corner of his eyes he saw the blue haired beauty burning holes into Diane's back, while she continued to get her tongue into his mouth.

At this point Vegeta could care less if he hurt her, all Hell was going to break loose anyway. He used an ounce of his strength and forcefully pushed Diane back causing her to drop to the floor, holding her chest in pain. Vegeta looked at her and then back at Bulma whose face was as red as blood, steam shooting from her ears. _Shit._ All he wanted to do was amuse himself, and now he was facing the impending wrath of the blue haired human.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Diane hollered, still holding her chest wincing in pain.

Bulma stood in awe, she was coming into the GR to give Vegeta some food and as she opens the door she sees a naked woman wrapped around his waist. At that very instant Bulma went from seeing real life colors to dark red. She kept her eyes peeled onto Vegeta until the naked woman made her voice heard, not to long after she busted her ass on the floor. The eerie thing was that the voice sounded familiar. She took her gaze off of the Prince who stood proud and arrogant, looking carefree and focused it on the woman.

"I said, why the –"Diane stopped in mid sentence as she saw Vegeta's attention focused behind her. Curiously she turned her neck to see what he was staring at, only to feel a lump drop in her throat. Bulma's fury filled eyes, met her frantic ones.

Diane quickly brought one of her arms to her chest to cover her naked breasts and the other reaching for her dress to cover her front.

"Bulma!" she yelped, embarrassment and fear in her voice. Bulma felt her chest heat up as if there was a fire set ablaze inside her. Her breathing became labored and frantic as she looked she stared into her "best friend since childhood' eyes. Bulma felt as she lost herself and something dark came over her, she whipped the tray in her hand to the left casing all the sandwiches to drop to the floor. Then like a crazed person she darted over to Diane who still sat n the floor and raised the tray over her head.

"You dirty, back stabbing bitch!" she screamed as she dropped the tray over Diane's head, causing a loud thud to fill the GR.

"Ahhh!" Diane cried as she brought her hands to her head. Bulma leaped into the air landing on top of Diane. As she straddled her waist she began slamming the back of her head into the floor. After about the 9th slam Diane managed to kick Bulma off of her, she rushed to her feet awaiting Bulma's next attack. Before Bulma could get back to her own feet Diane decided to take advantage of the situation and she kicked Bulma in the side of her stomach. Bulma flew back landing heavily on her back. Diane walked up to her analyzing Bulma's state. She bent down to inspect her, as Bulma lay with her eyes closed appearing to be out. The next thing Diane knew was Bulma's forehead came into contact with her nose. She felt an icy pain in her nose as she felt it snap, tears falling from her eyes. She fell on her back crying out in pain.

Still in her fit of rage Bulma ran over to Diane and began stomping on her screaming at her the entire time. As Bulma was kicking the life out of Diane she felt someone pulling her back, the grasp they had on her brought her back to reality. Bulma whipped her head around to see that her mother was the person pulling her back.

"Oh my God! What's going on here?" she screeched. Bulma pulled herself out of her mothers grasp and stood looking at the crying Diane on the floor. As she stared at her ex best friend bleeding on the floor, she heard a deep and sinister laugh a few feet in front of her. She brought her eyes up from the floor to locate its source and saw none other than Vegeta staring at the scene before him in hysterics.

Mrs. Briefs ran over to Diane, screaming for someone to tell her what happened. Bulma continued to stare at Vegeta as she felt the inevitable begin. She was able to fight the stinging behind her eyes as she beat the shit out of Diane, but looking at Vegeta, brought them out. She felt the warm liquid sliding down her cheeks.

"Diane was fucking _HIM_" she cried as she pointed her finger in Vegeta's direction. He smirked in reply to her emotion reaction.

"Vegeta…." Mrs. Briefs whispered, as she helped Diane to her feet.

"No- noth-, nothing happened Bulma, I swear!" Diane chimed in out of breath and holding her ribs wincing in pain.

"Shut up you!" Mrs. Briefs warned as she applied a little pressure on Diane ribs knowing it would hurt her. "You were her friend since childhood, and you betrayed her", she scolded. Mrs. Briefs looked back at Vegeta and shook her head before dragging Diane out of the GR. The last thing she heard come from her mother's mouth was her telling Diane she was never welcome in their home again.

Bulma still kept her eyes on Vegeta's, tears spilling from her own. He had a stupid smirk on his face and let out a huge laugh.

"Woman! I never knew you had it in you!"he exclaimed. Bulma walked closer to Vegeta and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand,

"How could you?" she moaned through her tears. She felt like her heart was being tugged at, her heart was literally hurting her.

"How could I what?" he laughed. "I didn't do anything to her, she came in here trying to seduce me, I hadn't laid a hand on that wore…and besides we aren't together why does it matter?" Bulma shook her head showing her disapproval in his comment, balling her hands into fists; the rage was masking her over again. She kicked her slipper off of her foot and bent down to pick it up. Vegeta looked puzzled by her action and then WHAM! Bulma struck him across his cheek with her slipper causing him to feel a slight burning sensation on his face. He looked down at her with hate in his eyes.

"It matters, you pig, because once upon a time I loved you, and I had a child with you, and of all the women on this planet, you try to sleep with MY friend?" she barked. She raised her hand with the slipper to smack him on the other cheek but he grabbed her wrist before it could make contact.

"I said I didn't do anything, I was her", he growled. Bulma took her free hand and punched at Vegeta's stomach. The tears were flowing again and the rage had gotten the best of her again. She felt betrayed and her body was aching. Vegeta released her and stepped back as he watched the woman in her blinded rage. She swung and kicked madly trying to hit him as hard as she could.

Every now and again she landed a punch to the face or a kick to the leg. Vegeta couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt come over him. He knew he didn't and wasn't going to sleep with the woman, but he knew how it looked, he felt sorry for Bulma seeing it. He could blame her, as much as he hated to admit it, if he ever caught her with another man…the whole planet would be in trouble.

He used his saiyan speed and slipped behind her catching her arms and placing them behind her back. She stopped fighting but continued to cry. She sobbed as he held her; he rested his forehead against the back of her head inhaling the lavender scent of her hair.

"I did-"She pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she spat, dropping herself to the floor still sobbing. Vegeta looked down on her one more time and turned to walk away. As he was walking out of the GR he heard her shuffling around on the floor when he turned to look he was met with a slipper flying straight into the middle of his face.

"FUCK!" he yelled grabbing his nose, which was now stinging from the smack. He took the slipper and through it back at Bulma with ample strnth behind it. The slipper slapped Bulma on her side with a loud SMACK. She yelled in pain as she held her side.

"The fuck do you think you are?" he growled as he walked over to her. He gripped her arm into his hand and brought her to his face.

"I won't tell you again-"he was interrupted by a wad of spit landing in his face. Vegeta dropped her to the floor and wiped it away with the back of his hand. He was furious enough to beat the shit out of her like she was a man, but he knew he could never hit her. He glared at her once more gritting his teeth before he turned to leave this time without looking back.

"I hate you!" she called after him. As he walked back to the guest house he mumbled under his breath "I hate me too".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Bulma finally found it in herself to stop crying, mostly because she was exhausted. Her eyes were stinging and burning, her nose was stuffy and sore. She sat on her achy knees in the Gravity Room she labored over to create for Vegeta…for _Vegeta_, just the pronunciation of his name disgusted her. She sniffled and wiped some stray tears from her eyes as she reminisced on how hard she worked on this room for him, only to catch him in here with her 'best friend'. She gazed at the metal floor, her head felt 10 times larger from all the crying she just done. _How could he?_ Bulma slowly brought her head up as she heard someone entering the GR again, quickly realizing that it was her mother.

"Aww, baby..." she whispered gently walking towards her daughter. She knelt down and put an arm over her daughters shoulder gripping her in a loving and gentle embrace.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Bulma looked at her mother like she had a mutated arm growing from her forehead._ Is this a serious question?_

"Are you kidding me mom?" she was trying not to scream at her, but the stress of the situation was too overwhelming. "I just found my ex best friend and my sons father on MY property making out, what could possibly be alright?" Bulma growled; she could feel spit flying from her mouth. Mrs. Briefs pouted and shook her head at her daughter's outburst.

"I meant are you okay now to get up off this floor and clean yourself up, you look terrible", she giggled trying to lighten her daughter's mood. Bulma smiled a little, she could only imagine how insane she looked.

"Yeah", she replied to her mother as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. What would crying do for her right now anyway?

"Where's Trunks?"

"Oh, I put him down in his play pen before I came in here to see what was going on. He's safe inside baby don't worry", she smiled. Bulma took her mother's hand as they walked from the now vacant chamber towards their home.

"Why does my life have to be this way?" Bulma moaned as she rested her head on her mothers shoulder. Mrs. Briefs held her only child closely as they continued to walk.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean what did I do to bring such misery in my life? I loved Vegeta mom, and when I found out I was pregnant I thought we were going to get married, and live happily ever after." She paused a moment before continuing, "But he doesn't care about anything, not even himself. He pushed me and his son away, when we wanted and needed him most." Bulma felt the tears producing behind her eyes all over again. "And Diane", she scoffed "I loved that girl like she was my sister". Mrs. Briefs squeezed her daughter hand, almost as if she was giving her extra support. "I thought I was going to have an extraordinary life when I was young, but now I'm just a sorry single mother with a shit load of money and no friends, and no love".

"I love you", Bulma's mother reassured. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes at her mother's reply.

"I know you do mom".

"And Trunks loves you"

"I know he does".

"And your daddy loves you." Bulma finally let out a hearty laugh; she knew her mother was on a mission to bring her spirits up.

"Ok, I see the point." The two beauties made their way to the back door. Before Mrs. Briefs could open the door, Bulma turned to face her mother and held her shoulders in seriousness.

"Why did _he_ do that?" Bulma genuinely questioned. Mrs. Briefs exhaled and cleared her throat. Preparing herself to answer Bulma as honestly as possible.

"Honey", she held Bulma's puffy tear stained face, "What goes on between you and Vegeta is none of my business, never has been…But, all this time I've known Vegeta, as arrogant, and egotistical, and proud as he is, it doesn't seem like his '_style_; ya know?" Bulma stared into her mother's eyes as she continued. "But what do I know?" she laughed. "If you want answers to this question…Vegeta is who you need to speak too." She patted her daughters back.

Mrs. Briefs opened the back door to their home and walked inside. Bulma shortly followed suit heading towards her bathroom so she could shower and try to put the day's events behind her. She appreciated her mother's words of advice; it was true that if she wanted an explanation as to what had happened, Vegeta would be her best bet. He was always painfully honest and to the point, but she decided she would wait. Now was definitely not the time to try and speak to him, things needed time to blow over.

Before Bulma stepped into her shower she analyzed her naked body in the bathroom mirror. She had a large bruise on her right side from the slipper Vegeta launched at her. She gently glided her fingers across the ugly discoloration over her pale skin and winced at the pain. _Son of a bitch. _After a few more moments of staring she began to laugh, she couldn't help it. Her and Vegeta's relationship was so complex and different it was comical. Bulma stepped in the shower, hoping the water would wash the pain and anger away, it never hurt to hope.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame of the guest house he had been banished to. He watched Bulma and her mother leave the GR together and listened to them chit chat all the way up until the point they went inside the house.

Vegeta rubbed his cheek; the stinging from Bulma's slipper came and went, leaving a temporary blush mark. He was so angry when it happened his reflexes took over causing him to toss it at her, and it shamed him because physically retaliating against a weak woman wasn't his thing. Vegeta was furious, he brought his thumb and index finger to his eyes trying to calm his nerves and try to understand what had happened. He knew the smart thing would have been to kick this Diane girl out as soon as she came in harassing him. He was not interested in doing anything with her; he just wanted to get a kick out of ruing her day. As much as he didn't want to admit it, seeing the hurt on Bulma's face hurt him. He could live with her being angry but the fact that he was the cause for her anguish was sickening to him. Vegeta looked up to the skies and a smirk formed on his mouth he couldn't help but think maybe it was the Gods' way of paying him back for all the carnage he caused during his life. He shook his head no, that couldn't be a form of punishment, and he sinned so much that today's incident would have been a slap on the wrist if it was.

Vegeta dropped his back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He recalled hearing Bulma's mother share with her that she didn't believe he had anything to do with Diane's attempt to sleep with him. He gave it to Bulma's mother, she was an imbecile but she proved to have a few screws left intact. Vegeta was not of this planet, and he never tried to adapt to human customs and such. Even though on his home planet and even under Frieza's rule it wasn't uncommon or frowned upon for men to share sisters, mothers and daughters, or even friends, but it wasn't his thing. He let out a deep sigh as he thought about how this would just make his and Bulma's relationship even more difficult. It was bad enough that he got kicked out and sent to a little shack behind the house, and even though he still lived on the same land as his son, he was sharing him with Bulma; which meant he still had to see her also. this situation was about make things dangerously bad.

Vegeta sucked his teeth as wished he could go back in time and never meet his blue haired beauty. He couldn't help but have this 'why me' feeling wash over him. He rolled out of the bed and proceeded to his tiny shower as he quietly thought about happier times with Bulma. _Please don't let this day get any worse._

A/N IM SORRY I FORGOT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT THIS ISNT A NEW STORY, I WAS GOING THROUGH THE CHAPTERS ONE AT A TIME EDITING LITTLE MISTAKES, ADDING AND SUBTRACTING THINGS HERE AND THERE. WHEN I WENT TO SWITCH OUT THE CHAPTERS I ENDED UP DELETING THE STORY SO IM ADDING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BACK UP NOW (THERE ARE 12 OLD ONES) THE NEWEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY WILL BE CHAPTER 13. BARE WITH ME PLEASE =]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

A few days had gone by and day by day Bulma started to feel better, although she was still pissed off with Diane and Vegeta. But at the same time she still wanted to confront Vegeta, all she needed was the right time. When it came to her and Vegeta they steered clear of each other very well ever since the huge fiasco. She saw him often in the backyard exercising and fighting with the air, the GR needed repairing but she just couldn't bring herself to fix it just yet. Surprisingly he wasn't bugging her about; he was avoiding her as much as she was him.

When it came to their son nothing really changed. She had Trunks most of the time, and every once in a while she would hand him over to Mrs. Briefs, who would hand him to Vegeta. When Bulma asked her mother why she would sometimes leave the boy with his father she said she felt bad for him and that he needed to see his son too.

Bulma and Trunks were playing in her bedroom, and ever since that kid learned how to walk he became a serious handful. They were attempting to play a game of tag and Bulma tapped her lavender haired prince on the head "You're it baby!" Trunks plastered a huge grin on his face and ran over to her. Bulma turned to jog away, but when she looked back at her son and saw how fast he was running she lost focus. The saiyan in him was becoming more evident every day, first he just learns how to walk and talk, and now he's as fast as a baby lion. Bulma tried to put some pep in her step to get away but before she could she felt a hard slap on the back of her thigh. "Ouch!' she screeched as she rubbed the back of her thigh. "Mommy it!" Trunks laughed running back towards her dresser, now slapping perfume bottles and pictured to the ground.

Bulma sighed at the revelation. Trunks was going to just get more and more out of control, he was a few months shy of his second birthday and the little 'slap' he just gave her stung as if an adult hit her. She laughed to herself as she pictured Trunks being her person bodyguard when he got older. Bulma walked over to her son who still stood at her dresser trying to destroy everything in his sight.

"No Trunks, don't touch", she scolded as she shook her finger in his face. At first he frowned and looked like he was about to cry but he just smiled and hugged her leg. Bulma felt the grin take over her face as she gently caressed her son's cheek.

"Cartoons?" she asked turning on her TV to nickelodeon. SpongeBob Squarepants was on instantly captivating Trunks attention. He ran towards the TV dropping onto his back, crossing his legs in the air as he watched the TV. Bulma shook her head and smiled, as she looked at the mess he left her with.

Bulma was straightening her dresser when she stumbled upon the paper that had Max's number scribbled on it. Bulma bit her bottom lip as she held the paper in her hands, staring at it. Should she call him? She was getting tired of not having another adult to spend some time with, and Max was a good guy. He was sweet and he seemed to have good conversation. _What the hell? Why not?_ Bulma grabbed her cell phone from her purse and stepped into the hallway where she could have a little privacy but still able to keep an eye on her son.

Bulma felt her pals begin to moisten as she dialed the numbers onto the phones keypad. She couldn't help but wonder how he was going to react to her calling. Would he be upset that she waited so long? Would he even remember her? She wanted to hang up but it was too late, just as she was hoping to flip the phone closed she heard a voice coming through the earpiece…

"Hello"? A male voice answered.

"Uh, hi may I speak with Maximillian?"

"This is he, who may I ask is speaking?"

"Hey Max, its Bulma". Bulma closed her eyes feeling a wave of embarrassment come over her at her dorky choice of words; she felt her cheeks truing red.

"Oh, Bulma!" he started excitedly, "I was wondering if you forgot about me!". His voice was cheery and excited.

"Of course not, I've just been…busy. But I finally got some time freed up, so I said what the heck, let me give him a ring". Bulma rolled her eyes at how corny she was being.

"Well I'm glad you're free. Listen sweetie, I'd love to continue this face to face if that's alright with you?" he chuckled into the phone. His voice was really sexy, Hell he was sexy too!

"Sure", she answered, happy he couldn't see her blushing like a teenager.

Bulma looked at the clock hanging on her bedroom wall; it read 12:20pm. She and Max planned to meet up at her house around 8:45 tonight, just to hang out and talk. He was trying to get her to go out with him, but she declined she didn't want to leave Trunks alone with her mom.

She felt the nerves building in her as she thought about what would happen tonight. She wasn't looking for him to become her boyfriend or her sideline guy but it had been so long since she hung out with a guy that wasn't Vegeta. Almost as if it was on cue Bulma brought her mind back to Vegeta. It was still fairly early in the day and she decided she wanted to talk to him tonight, discuss the whole Diane topic and let him know that she was going to have male guest over.

She walked down the hallway and looked out of a window providing a view of the backyard. Vegeta was outside lying on the grass doing sit ups. Bulma rolled her eyes._ Is this all he does? I mean come on he has 100% muscles and 0% fat._ She walked back to her bedroom to find sleeping Trunks. She turned off her TV and laid him on her bed, shutting the door behind her. She went downstairs not really knowing what to expect from Vegeta, but she was determined to hear what he had to say.

When Bulma made it outside she walked briskly towards Vegeta trying to look as neutral as possible; she didn't want to look like she had an attitude or anything. When she finally made her way to him, he sat up looking at her as if she was a stranger or something. Bulma bit her tongue and let out a deep breath.

"Vegeta?" she cleared her throat awaiting him to acknowledge her.

"What?" he barked.

"We need to talk."

"About?" he was doing his crunches all the while, not even giving her a second glance.

"About you and Diane", she sneered. Just saying that bitches name sent Bulma's blood pressure up. Vegeta stopped his sit up as he was in the 'up' position and brought his eyes to hers. He got up from the floor and stood in front of her. Bulma tried to hide her smile as she looked at him. It was always hilarious to her that he was at most two inches taller than her, but when she wore her heels she towered over him like a skyscraper.

"Why?" she asked. There was no anger in her voice, no sadness just pure curiosity.

"Why what?" he barked at her.

"Why were you messing around with her?" she shot back.

"I told you already idiot, I was not going to sleep with her.!" Vegeta clenched his fist and grit his teeth; this topic was getting very old with him.

"Then explain please!" Bulma screamed in his face. Vegeta took a step closer to her, his rock hard chest pushing her back a little.

"She came to me begging me like child to fuck her", he said darkly. Bulma folded her arms and raised her brow in suspicion.

"She had her body wrapped around you…naked."

"As I said before woman, I had no interest in her. She came to me, the only reason I didn't kick her ass out from the jump was because I found it amusing".

"So… it's amusing that your son's mother's best friend was trying to sleep with you? I'm not buying it". Bulma turned her face in disgust at her last statement. Vegeta closed the tiny gap between them; she felt his breath on her face as he replied.

"Why are you pestering me? I told you, your friend was trying to sleep with me.!" he growled.

"Do you think of me so low that I would have sex with a woman you shared a close friendship with?" Bulma could see the fury building behind his eyes. Bulma tried to back away but he snatched her arm into his grip and pulled her so close their noses were touching.

"There is no honor in that! As my first born son's mother I will respect you, no matter the terms of our relationship." He squeezed her arm tighter causing Bulma to whelp in pain.

"I lay down my honor for no one. I am a Prince of a superior warrior race; I don't need to sleep with every woman that happens to cross my path!" Bulma shook in fear as the pain in her arm started to go numb.

"Vegeta please", she whined. He let go of her arm tossing her back. When Bulma landed on the floor she looked up at Vegeta and felt guilt over take her. How could she have been so stupid? She tried to reach for Vegeta, but he smacked her hand away and continued on his rant.

"I think for myself, and I live to please only myself, fuck you and your tramp 'friend'", He stormed off towards the guest house. Bulma stared at his back in disbelief how could she not see it before. Vegeta was an asshole by all means, but why would he sleep with Diane? He could care less about any one; he never paid another woman any mind. He stayed to himself. Bulma quickly got to her feet tried to catch up to him.

Before he could get into the mini house and slam the door on her she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" Bulma pleaded. Vegeta growled and pulled his shoulder from her grasp, he was holding everything in him back from slapping the skin off of her.

"Don't touch me!" he warned.

"I just wanted to apologize, I'm sorry", Bulma spoke quietly, embarrassed. Vegeta looked her over a moment, the heat in his eyes fading. Slowly a smirk replaced his scowl. _This could only mean that she's going to let it go._

"Hn. You should be". Her eyes shot open and she couldn't believe he had a smile on his face. Bulma hardened her expression.

"But don't and make yourself a victim Vegeta". He squinted his eyes at her and brought his face close to hers.

"Entertaining that whores antics was irresponsible and foolish, but I am only guilty of showing mercy, because I could have easily snapped her fucking neck." Bulma started in his eyes, gazing into his pitch black orbs. As bland and frightening as they were they fit him so well. Vegeta was extremely handsome, especially when he was upset. She hadn't been this close to him in a while. She noticed all the things she loved about him were still there untouched his skin was still as clear and smooth, his hair still as healthy and thick, his body still chiseled and fit, his terrible attitude still burning strong, oozing his bad boy sex appeal.

Vegeta caught her staring into his face like she was under a trance, he smiled to himself because he knew that look, and he'd seen it a hundred times before. He could smell the arousal coming off of her, and truthfully as bad as she was holding back, he was even worse. But he decided to play hard to get, she'd break soon enough.

"What are you still doing here?" he growled. Bulma broke her gaze as she felt the electricity zip through her veins. Only Vegeta could make her angry one minute and in heat the next. She tried to drive out the thoughts of their past 'experiences' as she replied.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it looked completely different you know? But now that it's all cleared up…"she stopped to bring her gaze back into his eyes. He groaned and took a step back from her, his face read annoyance, but on the inside he was the complete opposite. She was right where he wanted her.

"You're weak, and foolish. Extremely dense, and you call yourself a scientist, give me a break." Another thing she loved, his witty remarks. It felt just like old times, Bulma felt her heart began to beat a little faster.

"What are you still doing here woman? Fuck off!" he hollered. Before he could make another move Bulma leaped forward crashing her lips against his. Vegeta smiled against her mouth, just as he expected. He never understood why but sometimes Bulma would turn into a fiend for him, but he wasn't complaining. He wanted her just as much, for some odd reason.

As she pressed her body into his Vegeta stopped thinking so much and brought his own body to life; pulling Bulma into him deeper. She felt him begin to kiss her back passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. _Still thick and silky, like I remembered. _Bulma felt as Vegeta reached down scooping her thighs into his palms raising her from the floor. He stood with his back facing the door as he kicked it open so he could walk backwards with her in his hands towards his bed.

He dropped himself back on the bed so Bulma was straddling him, breaking their kiss momentarily. Bulma took the opportunity to slide her shirt over her head and unsnap her bra. Vegeta felt his heart skip a beat when he caught glance of her bare chest. She was the most beautiful woman he ever came across; every time he saw her undressed she left him breathless. Bulma felt him hardening against her womanhood which she could feel getting wetter by the moment. Vegeta must have smelled her juices because the next thing she knew re rolled onto of her pulling her jeans from her legs. Vegeta gently slid her panties off her body and let his eyes roam over her curvaceous body. It had been a nice little while since he got to indulge himself.

Bulma felt the pulsating between her legs, and it was driving her crazy. She loved starting slow but her body felt like it was in withdrawal, she needed her fix, and she needed it fast. She reached up and gabbed his forearms into her tiny hands trying to pull him forward so he could be directly on top of her. Vegeta took the hint; he enjoyed playing around with her, and teasing her a bit, but today was not the time for it. He was sexually frustrated and the only woman brave enough and strong enough to engulf him in a love spell was underneath him begging for him to take her. He quickly slid his shorts off and positioned himself at her entrance. Bulma let out a soft moan when she felt his erection poking against her clitoris.

Bulma threw her head back as she felt the pleasure surge through her body leaving her heart with these tingly sensations. Vegeta noticed her hands clenching the sheets for dear life. He smirked to himself and leaned down to kiss again this time more gently. He couldn't help himself one minute of tormenting her was all he wanted; he broke this kiss and smirked wickedly down at her. He slid on of his fingers down her thigh meeting her womanhood. Bulma's muscles tightened a little at the contact. Vegeta began to roll his finger softly over her clitoris causing Bulma's legs to quiver. She brought her hands over his back and dug her nails into his skin. He licked the curvatures of her ear and whispered…

"Beg me" Bulma swallowed hard as the pleasure she was feeling was swarming her. She tried to speak but only soft moans would escape her lips. Vegeta devilishly shook his head in disapproval, and slid two fingers inside her causing her to cry out.

"No good", he whispered in her ear, taking the lobe in his mouth. Bulma felt like she was about to lose her mind, her body was aching for a release and he was denying her. She gave in to her bodies wants.

"Please," she moaned, "Vegeta…please" the sound from her voice was shaking with anticipation.

"I want you, please I –", before she could continue she felt Vegeta thrust himself into her. Bulma dug her nails deeper into his back as she screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy. It had been so long since she was last intimate; she could felt his dick widening her back out. Vegeta dropped his head into the crook of her neck and started to suck on her neck.

With every thrust he began to go faster and faster, harder and harder each time. Bulma felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as the pleasure became too much for her to handle. A few moments later she gently bit down on his shoulder trying to muffle her cries of pleasure as she climaxed. Almost a second later Bulma felt Vegeta thrust deep into her one more time, his body tensing on top of her and clenching the sheets tightly in his fist. He let out a deep groan finally climaxing himself, and he dropped his bodily lazily on top of hers.

They both lay their panting trying to catch their breaths, staring at the white ceiling. Once Bulma was able to steady her breathing it was like the lust that came over her and controlled her body had vanished. She felt like she was being released from a captor as she looked to her side to see Vegeta still panting trying to catch his own breath. It finally hit her conscious mind as to what just happened. Bulma brought her hands to her head in shock and confusion. Shaking her head as if she were trying to wake herself up from a dream, she looked over at the clock that lay on the nightstand. _8:30pm, Oh shit!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

When Bulma came harassing him earlier he didn't know what to expect. Of course Vegeta knew that eventually she was going to question him about the whole Diane situation, but the outcome he was never sure about. It only made sense to assume either she would believe him and get over it, or don't believe him and kick him out on the street. At that point in time the street didn't seem to bad, at least he would be away from her bickering.

To his surprise she finally listened to his side, and she believed him and even set her stupid pride aside to apologize to him. He was pleased with how apologetic she was but after everything was squared away all he wanted to do was get back to his training. It was cool that she was being submissive and rational, but she seemed a little strange, kind of clingy. Almost a mili second later he recognized that familiar look. The loving and lust filed one she always had when he was still living with her. Vegeta decided he was going to act on the opportunity, it had been too long since he last got some, and Bulma as seriously the best partner he ever had. The psychological mastermind that we was, he decided to play the annoyed role, he acted very nonchalant and careless towards the conversation knowing very well that she would chase him down until he accepted her apology.

He knew that one of the many things she liked about him was slick attitude. He knew most of the time she hated it, but they both knew that she had her moments where she admired it. Vegeta tossed a few rude remarks to her, cursed her out a tad, and told her to beat it. He knew damn well she wasn't going to leave; she never did, not until she wanted to leave at least. The next thing he knew she nearly tackled him to the ground trying to get her lips to meet with his own.

The hours of sex he had shared with Bulma were the best things to happen to him in a while. Since she chucked him into the guest house he been miserable. She wasn't around as much for him to torment and argue with, he wasn't seeing his son all the time and whenever he wanted, it was like she was forgetting about him. Vegeta lay on his back staring at the ceiling as he thought about what Bulma meant to him. It scared him and infuriated him to know that she had so much of a hold on him, even though everything that happened between them was a mistake. From their first kiss, down to Trunks' birth, none of it was supposed to happen and Vegeta was hoping that this new mistake added to the already long list wouldn't make things worse.

"SHIT!" his thoughts were interrupted by that voice, that annoying voice. _Does she ever shut up?_

"Leave it to you to ruin peaceful moments with your annoying voice", he chimed, eyes never leaving the ceiling. Bulma ignored his comment and jumped up from the bed, scurrying around for her clothes. He turned his head to watch her and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"In a hurry are we?" he spoke. Bulma continued to ignore him as she fumbled with her panties. Vegeta was becoming more and more agitated with her hasted movements and her refusal to acknowledge him. He squinted his eyes a little so know he was glaring at her with an evil look.

"You weren't in a hurry to for me to take my dick out of you" he laughed evilly. Bulma pulled her panties up and looked at Vegeta with a shocked look.

"Listen your Spolidness, don't get all ballsy because you got a little ass", she barked now fumbling with her bra. Vegeta chuckled at her comeback. He was about to reply to remark but he stopped abruptly. Bulma looked at him curiously; he looked instantly angered and fully alert. Surely her little comment couldn't have set him off that much. She rolled her eyes and slid her top on, and as she was reaching for her jeans she felt Vegeta take hold of her arm squeezing the life out of it.

"What the Hell Vegeta?" she screamed. "You are hurting me". Vegeta stared her deep in her eyes, he looked beyond pissed. He turned his head to the left and inhaled deeply, still eyeing her down through the corner of his eyes.

"The male I scented on you when you went out with that bitch" he started, "he's here." Bulma felt her heart drop. Vegeta pulled her closer to him; only an inch separated them now.

"Why?" he questioned, his voice was cold and threatening. Bulma was debating whether to lie or tell the truth. When she came to discuss Diane with Vegeta she was supposed to also inform him that Max would be coming by, instead she ended up sleeping with him. Bulma swallowed hard, terrified of what would happen next.

"He-, I- I- I-, he- the-"she stuttered, the fear was causing her to fumble over her words she didn't know what to say. Vegeta growled and squeezed even tighter.

"Spit it out! Tell me why he is here or Ill beat it out of you". Bulma felt faint, now Vegeta was threatening to physically hurt her. He threatened plenty of times but this time he seemed extremely serious, the grip he had on her arm was cutting the circulation; she felt her fingertips heat up and tingle.

"My…arm, oww", was all she could muster up through the pain. She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. Vegeta loosened his grip on her casing Bulma to sigh in relief as she felt her blood rush back to her hand.

"Woman", he warned. Bulma tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"He's here to visit me", she whispered. For some reason she braced herself for a hit. When it never came she brought her eyes to Vegeta's, he was smiling coldly at her.

"Visit you huh?"

"He wanted to hang out is all", she defended. Vegeta slammed her back against the wall and raised one of her legs wrapping it around his waist. Bulma screamed as the pain surged through her back.

"Visit you and hang out and do what?" his voice was frightening, he never been this angry with her. Bulma felt his free hand slid between her legs.

"Hang out and do this?" he said dryly. Bulma looked at him in surprise. "You have ambitions to be just like your friend…a slut." He growled. Bulma felt a fire starting in her chest; she wouldn't stand for being compared to someone like Diane.

"I'm entitled to have men over to MY house. I am not bound to you, and you aren't bound to Me." she spat. "I'm no slut, I have no intentions on sleeping with him, and my intentions are to get to know him." Bulma began pushing her legs against Vegeta so she could pry herself from his grip. He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt and dropped her to the ground.

"And what do you think are his?" Vegeta shot back at her. Bulma quickly hopped to her feet and nudged Vegeta as hard as she could.

"You're just jealous because you know he's a better man for me and your son than you ever could be!" she screamed.

"How do you know I want to be anything for you and that brat!" he yelled back. Bulma pushed her way past him and headed towards the house. Vegeta watched her disappear into the night and he stood there replaying her words over and over in his mind.

"_You're just jealous because you know he's a better man for me and your son than you ever could be!"_ He felt a sensation that he hadn't felt since he was a child being forcefully taken from the side of his dead father.

Bulma stomped into the house and ran upstairs past her mother who yelled up to her something about her having a guest in the living room. She ran in her bathroom so she could take a quick shower. Who did Vegeta think he was anyway? He could care less about her or Trunks as it is, what was it to him if she was hanging out with another man? Not like he wanted to hang out with her. Bulma forcefully scrubbed at her skin and tried to wash the remembrance of the night's recent events. She hoped out the shower and ran cold water over her face. She threw on her bra and panties and put on a baby blue sundress.

Bulma sped downstairs to greet Max, she felt terrible for having him wait so long, but she couldn't hang out with him right after having sex with Vegeta, un-showered. Bulma made it to the living room where she saw Max sitting on the sofa looking extremely handsome. He was wearing a white button down with dark blue jeans and a black blazer. He caught a glimpse of her and smiled.

"Hey what took you so long beautiful?" he smiled. Bulma felt her cheek heat up at the compliment.

"I'm so sorry Max, I was arguing with my…never mind", she said meekly. She noticed Max looking at her worriedly.

"You look puffy, like you have been crying". "And your arm, you have a hell of a bruise!" he shouted pointing to her arm. He hopped up from the couch and ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he questioned lifting her chin with his finger so their eyes could meet. Bulma felt her heart melt a little. She hadn't had a man ask her if he was alright since she was dating Yamcha.

"Tell me what happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing", she responded quickly. Max looked at her with a disapproved look.

"Bulma please?" She realized he wasn't going to stop until she told him something, so she decided to go with the truth. She was too tired to try and cook up a fake story.

"I was arguing with my son's father". She confessed.

"He was here?" _SHIT!_ She never told him that Vegeta still lived in the property. Bulma held her head down in embarrassment.

"He lives here", she started, "He lives in the guest house out back". Bulma noticed the confused look on his face.

"It's a long story", she added.

"Did he do this to you?" Max prodded. Bulma felt her stomach tighten.

"No, its fine", she replied trying to divert the topic. If they stayed on it, this would not end pretty.

"Is he still here?"

"No!" she screamed. If he went starting trouble with Vegeta he would be a dead man. Bulma felt the knot untie in her gut as Max's face softened.

"What kind of guy roughs up his kids mother?" Max spoke to himself.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine it's over with' She smiled reassuringly.

"So how was your day?"

Bulma and Max hung out for hours on her couch talking about whatever came to mind. She leaned that he was a 25 year old and he was a graphic designer. Bulma was curious as to how a graphic designer owned a brand spanking new Maserati, and he explained that his parents were wealthy lawyers. Max's daughters name was Teal and she was 1 going on 2 just like Trunks. Their birthdays were 2 months and 3 days apart.

They talked about everything from the weather, to politics, to clothes, and colors. Bulma was definitely enjoying talking to Max, he was awesome company, but her mind kept traveling back to Vegeta over and over again. She was defiantly pissed off at his over the top reaction to Max coming by, but as time went on it kind of flattered her. Max was rambling on about how much he hated milk when Bulma started to think about how she told Vegeta Max was a better man than he was. He was better at talking, he was definitely better at being sweet, and he great looking. On the flip side Vegeta was a better listener, made up for not being sweet with his own ways of showing affection, and he was drop dead hot!

Even though he was a jerk most of the time who was she to say Max was better for her and Trunks? Sometimes she wondered if Vegeta really cared about his son but at the end of the day she knew the truth without a doubt. The guilt was washing over her again. Just as Max was finishing his speech Trunks came running into the living room.

"Mommy!" he ran into her arms and hugged her lovingly. His speech was getting better every day.

"Hi Trunks! I want you to meet my friend." She said. She took his hands and brought him over to Max.

"Max, this is my son, Trunks."

"Hi there Trunks, I'm Max", he smiled. "Wow Bulma, you have a good looking kid, that purple hair is sweet!" Bulma and Max laughed.

"Say hi Trunks." Trunks looked at Max with a scowl on his face. _God, he looks just like Vegeta. _Trunks folded his arms and glared at Max.

"No, no Mats, only daddy", he said. Bulma bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Trunks, that's not nice", she scolded. "And its MAX honey not MATS". Max was dying of laughter.

"No, its okay Bulma, little boys are always really protective of their mothers. He's just used to his dad I understand", he smiled. He reached out to pat Trunks on the head and almost as a reflex Trunks smacked his hand away, full force.

"Whoa!" Max hollered, "That kid is strong", he whined cradling his hand.

"Trunks! Say you're sorry to Max!" Bulma scolded. "I'm sorry Max I don't know what's gotten into him". Mrs. Briefs came into the living room looking a little irritated. Bulma assumed it was because she ignored her earlier.

"Don't worry ill get him ready for bed, he was just spending time with his daddy, that's why he's so hype". Mrs. Briefs reached her hand out for Trunks to take and she flashed a smile towards Max and a irritate look towards Bulma. Bulma looked at her mother confused but thanked her none the less.

"Wow, he's really strong", Max repeated still rubbing the back of his hand.

"I know, sorry again. He gets it from his dad's side."

"What's his dad's background if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, er, he's foreign", she replied.

"From where?"

"Oh he's from uh Ve- uh Venice".

"Italy?"Max looked confused. "Wow that's cool I guess, how'd he end up here in Japan?"

"Oh he's an orphan and the family that adopted him were from here." Bulma looked at her watch, "Oh look at the time it's getting late" she said quickly. Max looked at her and smiled."Yeah, you're right. I should start heading home." He got up from the couch and Bulma walked him to the front door.

"I had a good time tonight, your pretty cool girl, I knew you were" he held Bulma's hands in his.

"Yeah I had fun". "Well Ill hopefully see you around sometime maybe, hopefully?" he joked.

"I'll call you". Max turned to leave and as if the wind blew him he flew around facing Bulma again. The next thing she knew was his lips were pressed against hers locking her into a kiss. Bulma went along with it and she actually enjoyed it a bit. She broke the kiss and they stood for another moment smiling at each other.

"Good night beautiful" Max ran his fingers across her face one last time before he turned to really leave. Bulma watched him get into his car and speed away. Bulma stood at her front door a moment and thought about what just happened. Her mind fell back on Vegeta, and how she was just kissing him hours earlier. She put her head in her hands and sighed._ What's going on with me?_

"So", her mother's voice broke her attention away. Bulma turned to look at her mother.

"Mom, you startled me." Bulma remembered her mother's funny attitude from earlier, "what was wrong earlier?"

"Do you think your going about this the right way?" she replied. Bulma looked at her mother, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"You heard me…do you think you're going about this thing the right way?" she replied sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma shot back, getting agitated with hr mother's attitude.

"I saw you sucking face with Vegeta earlier." Bulma felt her face get red. "And I saw him carrying you into the guest house, and I know you didn't come back in here for hours. I may not be a scientist like you and your dad but I can put two and two together." Bulma looked at the ground as her mother continued "and now you're making out with this guy"; she said gesturing towards the door.

"Okay, I know that." She said sarcastically.

"I said I wasn't going to get involved with your relationship, but I will butt in when I see my daughter is lost." Bulma laughed at the statement.

"You're kidding me right now mom?"

"No, actually I'm not. You are obviously confused. You like Mr. Maserati over there but you love Vegeta." Bulma felt her stomach tie up in knots, her eyes opening a little wider at the accusation.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Briefs sighed "Honey, you think you don't, but you most definitely do, it's obvious. Really should have never left him".

"What? Never left him, he's a shitty father, and you couldn't even call him a boyfriend!" Mrs. Briefs calmly walked over to Bulma and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not saying he's a saint, but I do think that's one of the things you liked most about him. He has his faults, we all know that, including Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs reassured,

"Yeah right", Bulma stated. Mrs. Briefs stomped her foot in aggravation.

"Listen to me! I understand you felt like he was being selfish, and cold, but don't you think you were being selfish too? YOU were the one telling me how terrible of a life Vegeta had, and how he was abused from a little boy all the way through his young adulthood. How could you have expected him to be perfect?" Bulma looked at her mother with tear filled eyes; everything she was saying was true.

"You were selfish by trying to mold him into something he's not, to please yourself, and he was selfish by not attempt to meet you halfway" Mrs. Briefs hollered.

"But mom, he doesn't even care about Trunks", she sobbed.

"Bulma, if Vegeta didn't love Trunks he would have left when he found out you were pregnant."

"He doesn't leave because he said it was his responsibility to stay!" Mrs. Brief s rolled her eyes, at how foolish Bulma sounded.

"Honey, if you believe that is the only reason he stays your stupid." Mrs. Briefs said. Bulma looked at her mother with sad eyes; it was hard to believe Vegeta cared.

"He doesn't care about me", she whispered.

"If he didn't care about you, then why didn't he sleep with Diane?" Bulma was about to reply but her mother cut her off.

"If he didn't care about you then why did he come to ME to talk about YOU?" Bulma felt like she was going to faint. Vegeta went to her mother to talk about her?

"What do you mean?" she questioned, the tears instantly drying.

"I won't go into complete detail, but he told me that you said something about that other cutie being a better man to you and Trunks, and he asked me my opinion on it, and then we talked about it." Mrs. Briefs giggled as she saw her daughters jaw hit the floor.

"You hurt his feelings baby, And from what Vegeta told me, Trunks is one of the most important people in his life."

"People?" Bulma murmured.

"Yeah, you were the other person." Mrs. Briefs noticed her confused look. "You provided him with Trunks silly, you _gave_ Vegeta a family, and he's very grateful." Bulma's mind was racing all over the place, the information her mother was providing her with was overwhelming.

"Hun, Vegeta wasn't perfect and he knows that, but I know you still love him, you slept with him after you swore bloody murder you never wanted to talk to him again", she laughed.

"But, Max", Bulma moaned.

"Isn't for you" Mrs. Briefs finished. "He's way cute, super sweet, but Hun after a few days you'll get bored of him quick". Bulma knew what her mother was saying was right. Max is a great guy, but he wasn't bad. He was just some cute rich kid, they would have an awesome friendship but a relationship wouldn't work he wasn't on her level.

"I say you guys try to work it out".

"And what did he say when you said that?"

"He called me an idiot and said he never wanted to be your mate", she laughed. "But I don't believe him, just like I don't believe you don't love him deep down" she added. Bulma smiled at her mom, and hugged her tightly.

"What was he doing with Trunks", she asked.

"Oh he was teaching him how to do a push up it was so cute!"


End file.
